


Damn, Daddy

by danpuff



Series: Yes, Daddy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Snape, Dirty Talk, Guilt, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, It's really not okay, Jealousy, Kinkshaming Kink, Lack of Communication, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Snape is a jerk, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, and it's my kink, bad daddy, just let me enjoy my bad things okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Yes, Daddy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806655
Comments: 11
Kudos: 180





	Damn, Daddy

It does not matter that Harry Potter flirts with and kisses other men. This is what Severus tells himself as he watches from across the room.

The bar is crowded Saturday night. When a man of near fifty crowds Harry against a wall to kiss and grope him, Severus feels sick. _Mine_ , his soul screams, _mine, mine_ \- only Harry is not his. Harry is young and lovely, and it does not matter that Severus divested him of his virginity that morning. It does not matter that they cuddled after. It does not matter that Severus remembers the smell of Harry’s shampoo, or that his ale can’t drown out the taste of Harry’s mouth, and that he still hears Harry’s voice in his head, _“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.”_ And it is the shame of it, more than his pride, that keeps him in his seat.

So he suffers the sight of an old geezer pawing at _his Harry_ , because Harry is not his. Cannot be his. He is a troubled boy. It is sick that he seeks older men, sick that he wants to call them daddy - and it’s all the sicker that Severus encouraged this. That he enjoyed it, even.

Will Harry call this one daddy? Severus scowls down into his drink.

* * *

The bar is less crowded Sunday night. Most respectable folks are home, readying for work the next day. Severus should be one of them. He only stopped by because he is a fool, hoping and dreading to see Harry. And Harry is there, flirting with the barkeep.

And when the man - in his mid-forties, surely, with gray on his head and in his beard - leans across the bar to whisper in Harry’s ear, Severus thinks of Harry’s flesh against his. Thinks of how tight Harry was around his cock. Thinks that his was the first to breach him - that Severus surely marked him in some way. That he will remember it even when he’s on his knees for this worthless, graying buffoon.

But when Harry slips away to the restroom, the barkeep watches him go and Severus - well. Severus follows him.

“Are you following me?” Harry asks when he sees him. He meets Severus’s gaze in the mirror as he washes his hands. He does not look surprised.

Severus cannot abide the madness coursing through his veins. He should leave, because he’s already in too deep and proximity will only worsen his affliction. The green eyes do not blink, and the color is mesmerizing. And Severus remembers the sight of them in another mirror. The mirror he conjured for Harry, because Harry was a romantic and wanted to look into his eyes as he was taken.

“Arrogant as ever, Mr. Potter,” Severus sniffs. Fool that he is, he steps closer. Harry dries his hands then slowly turns to face him. “You expect all men to throw themselves at your feet?”

“I’d rather fall at yours, if it’s all the same.” Harry smiles coyly. Severus wants to kiss it. Wants to slap it off of his face. Wants to keep it forever; destroy it beyond repair.

“That’s because you’re a slut,” Severus snarls.

Harry pales. “What?”

Severus crowds around him the way the stranger had the night before. He braces his hands on the counter on either side of Harry. Harry’s jaw is clenched and the look in his eyes is unreadable. His breathing hitches when Severus’s nose traces the shape of his jaw. He presses a faint kiss just below his ear and purrs softly, “You’re a cock-hungry whore, Potter.” Harry’s hands shoot up to grab the front of Severus’s robes. Severus isn’t sure if Harry means to shove him away or pull him closer, but all he does now is hold on tightly. “Tell me, were you really a virgin, or do you tell all your _daddies_ that?”

If it’s madness, then it is contagious. There is heat in Harry’s eyes, both lust and anger. It reaches out to all of the nastiness polluting Severus’s soul, asking to dance. Severus’s breath catches as he stares down at the boy.

“Fuck you,” Harry whispers. He tries to shove Severus away, but Severus grinds his heels into the floor and is unmoved.

When the barkeep slips in two minutes later, he gets a nice view of Severus’s pasty flat arse. And it serves him right, hunting Harry like this.

They are braced over the sink, their trousers shoved down just enough for Severus to get his cock between Harry’s thighs. His skin is slick with spelled lubrication and Severus uses the same slick to stroke Harry’s cock. The boy gasps when he sees the intruder, his head ducking down to hide away in embarrassment. But he does not ask Severus to stop, so Severus doesn’t. He meets the barkeep’s surprised brown eyes in the mirror and holds them as he thrusts into the tight space Harry has created for him. The barkeep does not move. So Severus twists his wrist just so and rubs his thumb over the leaking cockhead. It pulls a whiny moan from Harry’s throat. Severus presses an open mouthed kiss to his neck as a reward. He wishes he had more hands, more cocks, all for Harry. To fuck his thighs and his mouth, to play with his bollocks and his cock and his nipples.

“Look. I think your little paramour’s jealous,” Severus whispers.

“Fuck o- _ahhhhh!_ ”

* * *

After, Harry flees the bar red-faced. Severus stays another half hour, nursing his whisky while shooting smug looks at the barkeep.

* * *

Severus haunts the bar more frequently that week. Harry is there every time. He always finds older men to bat his lashes at. Severus seethes in his corner watching. Green eyes will find his each time, and Severus feels less guilty than he should because he thinks Harry likes that he watches. Though this pleases him, he also wants to spank the boy for his temerity.

They fall together, inevitably - be it Severus’s hands down Harry’s trousers in a broom closet, or Harry rutting against his thigh in the alleyway, always half clothed and urgent. Severus clutches Harry to him, fingers tight in his hair, hand splayed possessively on his back or his arse - clutches him as close as he can even as his words push Harry away. Whore, slut. Harry only tries to call him daddy once more, but Severus shoves his fingers into his mouth to stop him. Harry chokes on the digits, but suckles them dutifully when Severus softens his touch.

The worst is: “You’re so easy, Potter. No wonder no one keeps you.”

Harry cries after. It is quiet. He swallows back the sobs and he is so stiff in Severus’s arms, but Severus feels the tears hot against his neck. Severus squeezes him. He doesn’t know how to comfort him. Doesn’t know how to apologize. The guilt hits its peak then. Bad enough using a young man for sex. Bad enough following him around like a stray dog. Lashing out at the boy because he wants him so badly is a new low.

Severus can’t take it back. He wants to reassure him, _“I want you”_ or _“you’re beautiful”_ or _“you deserve better”_ don’t quite make it out. Instead he kisses the top of Harry’s head, then over his scar, then his nose, then his mouth. He kisses the stiff lips over and over until they soften, until Harry relaxes in his arms, until he tentatively kisses him back. Only then does he manage a gruff, “Have dinner with me.”

Harry knows he should say no. Severus can tell. There is reluctance in his gaze, but it is the wanting that wins out when he says, “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

The waitstaff gives them strange looks when they enter the diner. They are right to wonder what someone like Harry is doing with a miserable old man like Severus. But Harry looks so pleased - his energy high and his smiles bright - and he doesn’t even flirt with their waiter, though he is just Harry’s type - so Severus swallows back every rude thought that springs to mind. It makes for a quiet meal. Harry nudges his legs beneath the table. And his green eyes are brimming with hope and longing, both of which Severus feels swelling within his chest.

“Come home with me,” Severus says after he pays the bill.

They don’t make it home for a while. Harry pulls him behind the diner and unzips their trousers. His cock is already hard and waiting, so Severus presses against him. He buries his face in Harry’s hair as they move together, and Harry clutches at the front of his coat and moans rapturously into his chest. Severus pretends not to hear the whispered, “ _Daddy,_ ” and once they’re tucked back away in their trousers, he Apparates them to Spinner’s End.

When they appear in the living room, Harry looks up at him and says, “I’m not a slut.”

Severus swallows around the lump in his throat. “Harry -“

“You’re the only one I’ve been with,” Harry explains. “I - well, the rest was just a bit of fun. I never really - never really considered doing…doing _that_ with anyone else. It was only -“ Harry licks his lips. “You’re the only one I -“

The words stop when Severus presses a finger to his lips. Harry’s breathing is ragged and his gaze flits around the room. Severus wants to say, _“I know, Harry,”_ but he can’t. He doesn’t know why. He’s never needed to be kind or reassuring before. No one’s ever mattered like this before. So instead he says quietly, “Get on your knees.”

Harry blinks at him. Severus opens his mouth, but there is only silence. Though he says nothing, the question clears from Harry’s eyes. He presses up to give Severus a soft kiss, then awkwardly sinks to his knees. His hands shake a bit as he opens Severus’s trousers again. His cock lays soft and spent between his legs. This was stupid - he’s too old to get hard again anytime soon, but Harry places an uncertain kiss to his cock, then presses further down to nuzzle against his bollocks. Severus hisses and braces himself on Harry’s shoulders.

Every touch and kiss he bestows on Severus is exploratory. The way his nails graze gently up his thighs. The way he brushes his fingers through the hair leading down to his crotch, then smooths it back down. Gentle laps of his tongue. Severus carefully removes Harry’s glasses, levitates them to the side table. He combs his fingers through Harry’s dark mane as, amazingly, Harry coaxes his cock back to life. It is only beginning to stir when Harry takes it into his mouth. His cock lengthens rapidly against the unskilled strokes of his tongue. There is nothing polished about his performance at all. He gags more than once trying to take too much in, and the sound of his choking should not be as arousing as it is.

After a time, Severus draws Harry off of him with a gentle, “We’ll have to practice that.”

And though there is a bed upstairs - a small, lumpy bed, but a bed nonetheless - Severus strips Harry down in the living room. He drops their clothes carelessly on the floor and presses him down to straddle the armchair. Severus stands behind him and plays with his nipples while fingering him open. He rubs his cock against the back of Harry’s thighs as he works. Harry pleads with him to go faster, to just fuck him already.

Severus is tempted. He wants to split him open on his cock. Wants to ram into him. Wants to hurt him.

But Severus wants other things, too.

It is the best apology Severus can make for now, to make love to him. When Harry is open enough to take him, Severus has him sit in the chair. He kneels on the floor and pulls Harry’s arse to the edge. He lifts Harry’s legs over his shoulders and pulls his hips closer. His arse is half off of the chair now, and he slumps against the back of the chair at an awkward angle, but it’s enough for Severus to get inside of him. Severus presses in slow and deep.

When Harry’s mouth forms the word “Daddy,” Severus leans forward to kiss it away.

* * *

They make it to bed to sleep. They cuddle together throughout the night. Harry kisses him softly when he wakes. Severus hauls him onto all fours and fucks him. He fucks him hard and fast, and he half hopes the neighbors hear the way Harry wails for him.

* * *

As time goes on, Severus tries to be worthy of Harry. He has no earthly idea why Harry is with him, but Severus will cling to his good fortune while it lasts. They go to bars on Fridays where Severus can watch Harry dance and flirt. He aims hexes at anyone who gets too handsy. After, he unleashes all of his fury and insecurity on Harry. He spanks him and chokes him on his cock and fucks him ruthlessly.

Saturdays are date nights. They chat over dinner or hold hands in the cinema. Severus holds him close on Saturdays, and does not call him a come bucket, and he kisses him like he loves him.

The dreaded word escapes his lover at times. _“Daddy,”_ forms soundless on his lips often, but sometimes it is audible. Severus clamps a hand over his mouth then, his heart racing in panic. Sometimes he snaps, “Don’t,” and watches viciously as Harry clams up. Sometimes he comes all the harder for hearing it.

* * *

“Come on, _Daddy_ , don’t be like that!”

Harry’s voice is teasing and his lips form a playful pout. Severus scowls at him as they walk into their new home.

They’ve been together in some capacity for about a year now. The house is new, is one they share. No more Spinner’s End. No more Grimmauld Place. Tonight, Severus longs for his dingy old house and the solitude he found there.

This home is too new, too shiny, too colorful. Harry’s dirty socks peek out from under the couch. Harry’s broom leans in the corner by the coatrack. Crumbs from Harry’s snack on the end table.

Messy Harry with his wild hair and his rumpled robes. Green eyes twinkle merrily and his lips are red from where he’s worried them with teeth and fingers. His breath reeks of firewhisky when he leans up for a kiss, and Severus ducks away from him in disgust.

“Your _daddy_ is tired of your games, boy,” Severus snaps.

Harry reels back with a frown. “Severus.”

“Oh, I thought I was your ‘daddy’,” Severus snarls. “Or do you want to go back and make eyes at _Lupin_ instead?”

Harry laughs. “Are you jealous of Remus?”

There is no good way to answer. Harry’s always smiling at other men to work him up. But it has never been a mutual acquaintance. And _Lupin_ of all people. What was worse was how it had gone from fluttering eyes and pouting lips to hanging on the man’s arm after a few drinks. And Lupin just allowed it, of course. No decency or respect in that one. He’d be happy to get his hands on Severus’s lover.

Lupin is old enough to be Harry’s father, just the way he likes them. His light brown hair is streaked with gray and his face is lined, but his eyes are kind and his mouth smiles easily. And he is handsome. He’s always been handsome.

“Why should I be jealous?” Severus advances on Harry then. His lover is unsteady on his feet, but that’s alright - Severus reaches out and grabs the back of his neck and hauls him closer. “He’ll never want you. He knows my cock’s invaded every inch of you. That I’ve sullied you with my touch, with my come.” Harry sucks in a sharp breath. “That wolf nose of his could probably smell my come on your breath.”

“No, he can’t,” Harry gasps.

“Are you so sure? You must _reek_ of me, Harry.” Severus pushes him up against the wall. Harry reaches out to clutch at his shoulders, but does not push him away. “Bending over and begging ‘ _daddy_ ’ to mount you at every turn.” He slides his thigh between Harry’s legs, feels him growing hard already. Severus chuckles darkly. “You want to turn over for me now, don’t you, _boy?_ ”

“Severus -“

“Ah, ah. You want me to be your ‘daddy’, don’t you?”

“Severus -“

This time his words are cut off with a kiss. Matters are getting out of hand quickly. They always do, where Harry is concerned. There is no control between them. There is only their love and their need, and all of the darkness and cruelty in Severus’s heart. That darkness warps everything, even his desire. Severus grasps Harry’s jaw and pins him to the wall and licks his way into his mouth. Harry moans around his tongue. He tastes of that goddamn whisky and the sweets he’d been stuffing his face with all night.

“I should turn you over my knee.”

“Yes.”

“You filthy boy.”

“ _Yes._ ”

They stumble to the bedroom together. Harry strips off his own coat and toes off his shoes without tearing his mouth from Severus’s. He only parts to rip off his shirt. He nearly falls trying to step out of his trousers. Harry laughs against Severus’s neck as he tugs down his pants. Harry stands naked in the doorway and his hands move to Severus’s shirt, but Severus grabs his wrists and pries them away.

“Get in bed,” Severus instructs. “I want you to ready that pretty little hole for my cock.”

“Fuck,” Harry breathes. “Yeah, okay.”

Severus leans against the doorframe to watch as Harry eagerly hops onto the bed. He scrambles across the mattress and throws open the bedside drawer to grab the vial of lubricant. He does not bother to close the drawer. Severus narrows his eyes at this. Then turns to look at the trail of clothes Harry left behind him.

In the center of the bed, Harry’s legs flop open. Slick fingers probe between his cheeks and Harry moans as he inserts the first finger. It is only the two of them, Severus knows, but he cannot help but think of Lupin. If Lupin was here. If Lupin has ever seen Harry like this. If Harry wants Lupin to see him like this. The rage falls like lava into his gut and it boils over into his bloodstream. He can barely see through the red haze of it. Severus breathes steadily as Harry presses a second finger inside of himself.

“Severus,” Harry sighs. “C’mere.”

“No. That’s not what you call me, Harry,” Severus says.

“What?”

“Who is it you call for in the throes of passion, my Harry?” Severus asks. He sees Harry’s fingers still and he raises his head warily. Severus steps into the room. Only his outer robe has been removed. He still wears his boots and his trousers and his white button-up. He still wears some form of armor, whereas Harry is stripped bare. Vulnerable. Open, in more ways than one. “Answer me.”

“It’s only you, Severus, you know -“

“ _Say it_ , Harry,” Severus commands. “You know what it is. _Say it_.”

Harry swallows.

“I am not in the mood for your bashful act. You know what it is, you filthy brat. It’s the word you panted into my ear like a whore the first time you had my cock. It’s the word you whisper, hoping I won’t hear it.”

“Yeah, well, you shot your load pretty hard, didn’t you?” Harry snaps back. He pulls his fingers free and tries to sit up, but Severus pushes him back down. Harry lifts himself again, but Severus grabs his ankle and yanks him to the edge of the bed.

“It’s disgusting,” Severus tells him. “What is wrong with you?”

Harry’s face is pink and he can’t quite meet his eyes, though he tries. “Look -“

“Do you think Lupin would want anything to do with you, if he knew? What if I told him your dirty little secret?” Harry tries to kick his leg free, but Severus tightens his grip and palms Harry’s still-erect cock with his free hand. Harry bites his lip and chokes back a moan. “Do you think he’d look at his sweet boy the same way, if he knew how you gag for Daddy’s cock?”

“Please…”

“Please, what?”

“Please, fuck me.”

“That’s not what I want, Harry. Say it.”

“Fuck me, please. I want your cock, I want it, I’ve been thinking about it all night.”

“I’m sure you have, you little trollop.”

Harry whimpers and his hips flex up into Severus’s hand. Severus wraps his fingers around him. Harry’s head falls back. His nails claw at the bedclothes.

“Tell me what you want, Harry. Say it.”

“Oh God,” Harry whines.

Severus drops Harry’s ankle, but he doesn’t try to get away again. Instead he shifts closer, spreads his legs wider, as Severus opens his trousers and pulls his cock free. He’s hard - he’s so hard, he’s been aching for it since this whole game began. He wants to hear Harry say it, and he hates that he wants it. He wants to punish Harry for making him want it. He wants to please Harry, to make him say it over and over, to beg for it and call him Daddy the way he did the first time. Chanting it. Lost in his fantasy; wallowing in it.

“We both know what you want, Harry. Stop lying to me, and stop lying to yourself,” Severus growls out. He takes Harry’s hand and presses it to his cock. His hand barely has any lubricant left on it, but neither cares to find where the vial went. Harry sits up now and Severus lets him. Lets Harry lean in to swallow him down. “Fucking hell.”

His mouth is warm and wet and perfect - he’s had plenty of practice now, learning Severus with his tongue and battering his gag reflex into submission. Severus’s eyes flutter shut, but he grabs Harry’s hair and pulls him off. This is not what he wants, and he will settle for nothing less. “Harry.”

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Harry breathes.

“Devil child,” Severus retorts. “This is going to hurt.”

“Yes,” Harry agrees.

When Severus flips him onto his front, Harry goes willingly. His feet hit the floor and he’s bent over the edge of the bed. Harry twists his head to look over his shoulder at him. His eyes are wide and confused, but eager. Severus should stop, he knows he should. But he can’t. He won’t. Not now.

Now he smacks Harry across the arse, hard. The slap is loud in the silence of the room. Harry turns his face into the bed as he cries out, and the sound is muffled. Severus grasps his arse - grips it punishingly hard and pries the cheeks apart. His hole is pink and promising - not loose enough, he knows this. Two fingers isn’t enough, and certainly not the minimal time Harry had them there. But Severus warned him it would hurt, and Harry knows. Harry agreed.

It takes force to push his way in. He holds Harry down and shoves hard through the guarding muscle. “Oh fucking Merlin,” Harry pants. His fists are clenched hard in the bedclothes and his face is screwed up against the pain of it. It’s tight - he’s too tight, but Severus pushes forward.

“I’m not Merlin, boy.” Severus smacks his thigh in reprimand.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Harry replies.

“This is what you want, is it? Have your daddy put you in your place?”

“Yes, please, Daddy, please,” Harry agrees.

“You want Daddy to hurt you? To leave his mark on you?” Severus yanks Harry back onto every thrust, and it’s too rough and too hard, but Harry’s moaning for more.

“Daddy, yes, Daddy.”

“You’re a filthy little slut, aren’t you? Say it.”

“Severus, I -“

“Say. It.”

“I’m a - I’m a filthy slut…for _Daddy_ ,” Harry announces.

“Fuck,” Severus breathes. He pulls out and shoves Harry further onto the bed. He doesn’t have time - just removes pants and trousers with _“Divesto”_ and crawls into bed as Harry pushes up onto his hands and knees.Severus settles beside him, smacks his arse again as he considers him.

“Daddy, come on. I need you. Need your cock, Daddy,” Harry pleads.

“Where do you need Daddy’s cock?”

“Fuck - in me, in me, please, Daddy, put your cock in me, put it in my arse, please, I need -“

A woosh of breath cuts off his words. Severus’s booted foot presses against the back of his head, pushes him down against the bed. One knee presses into the mattress as he shifts forward. He braces his hands on Harry’s thigh and he grabs his cock and presses it back inside Harry.

“ _Oh my god, Daddy, please, yes, please, that,_ ” Harry whines.

“You’ll take anything from Daddy, won’t you?” Severus breathes. “Do anything to make me proud? Anything to please me?”

“Anything, Daddy, yes, yes,” Harry agrees.

Harry can’t move much, the way Severus is crouched over him. Severus likes it best this way, when he can hold Harry down and just have at him. He pounds down into him, fingers digging tightly into Harry’s flesh. There will be bruises tomorrow, he knows. Harry will feel him all over tomorrow. It won’t matter much that he doesn’t wear a ring or a collar. It won’t matter that no one else sees how owned Harry is. Harry will know. He’ll know it every time he moves. Every time he breathes.

“Is this what you want? To be my good boy?”

“ _Please_ , yes, Daddy, please, I’ll be good, yes, Daddy, _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_.”

“My filthy, greedy, _pretty_ boy?”

“Yes, Daddy, _yes_ , yes.”

“You’ll be good for me, yes?”

“Yes, I will, Daddy, I will.”

“Good.” Severus lets his foot slide off of Harry to move him again. At his urging, Harry rolls onto his back. He flings his legs around Severus and when Severus presses back inside, he uses his grip to pull him in deeper. They moan together. “Be my good boy and come on my cock. Only my cock. That’s the only way you’ll come, Harry. And I very much want to see you come.”

“ _God_ ,” Harry gasps. “Daddy.” His arms fling out, hands hitting the headboard as Severus fucks him across the mattress. He uses this leverage to push himself back onto Severus’s cock. “Take me, Daddy, please. Use me, use me, Daddy, need you to - Daddy, yes, there, Daddy-“

“Fuck, you’ve been - just _dying_ for it - haven’t you?”

“ _DaddyDaddyDaddy_.”

“Naughty thing.”

“Daddy, _there, right there, please, Daddy!_ ”

“Yes, that’s it. Come for me, darling boy. Come on Daddy’s cock.”

Harry’s back arches, head thrown back, and his nails dig into the headboard. His cock spurts between them, and Severus does not pause - he keeps riding him right through it. Right past it. Until Harry is lax and panting beneath him. Until Harry licks his red lips and whispers, “Daddy, please, come in me, Daddy. Want your come, Daddy, yes.”

It’s very wrong how riled up Severus is. It is very, very wrong the way he bites into Harry’s shoulder, because he can’t hold back how overcome he is. Harry clings to him, holds him through it as his orgasm rocks through his body. As he comes hard, and deep inside of his lover.

Severus cannot be Harry’s daddy, only…he thinks he is.

He manages, just barely, to pull out of Harry and fall onto his side. Half of the pillows are on the floor, so he makes due with his arm. Harry immediately curls up against him and he’s trembling.

“W-wow,” Harry says.

“That was…” Severus says. He feels like he should apologize, but it feels strange, when Harry enjoyed it so much.

“Wow,” Harry repeats.

“Yes. That it was.”

There are words Severus needs to say. They have to talk about this. And there are words brewing inside of his Harry, too. Words Harry can’t bring himself to say just yet. Words have never been easy between them. The physical has always been the easiest part.

So for now, until the words come, Severus holds Harry close and presses a kiss into his hair. And Harry, in turn, unbuttons his shirt and snuggles closer, nuzzling against his bare skin. And when Severus feels his tears, he tilts Harry’s head up to lick and kiss them away.


End file.
